


It Was a Dream, But...

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a nightmare about Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Dream, But...

Author's Note: had this idea in my head last night. As always, enjoy!

Summary: Michael has a nightmare about Gavin.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Swearing, Major Character Death, Blood

\----------------------------------------

"Gavin!" Michael shouted as he shot up in bed. He panted breathlessly, sweat sticking to his body. He looked around at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. He shivered as he remembered the dream he just had.

_______________

_"Hurry the fuck up, Gavin. We are going to be late!" Michael shouted into the phone as he waited outside for Gavin in his car._

_He and Gavin were late for work, and combined with the ongoing downpour, they were going to be 30 minutes late._ _Gavin finally emerged from his little house and jumped into the car and off they went._

_The rain was making it hard for Michael to drive. As he and Gavin talked they came to a stoplight. Just as the light turned green and Michael was about to go straight, he looked over at Gavin's side and saw an 18-wheeler barreling towards them. "GAVIN!" Michael shouted and then BOOM! the car was hit and they skidded across the street._

_Everything hurt on Michael. His leg was hurting, his head was hurting, his shoulder hurt, everywhere there was pain on his body. Michael felt a lukewarm liquid coming down his forehead and reached up to touch where it was coming from and winced._

_"Gav...you okay?" Michael asked looked over and wishing he didn't. The right side of Gavin's body had taked the most damage and it was crushed. Gavin had enough strength to lift his head up and looked at Michael._

_"M-Michael..." Gavin muttered before he coughed up blood._

_"Don't worry, Gavin. I'll get us olut of here, buddy." Michael said._

_With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Michael kicked the car door off it's hinges. He hobbled out of the car and limped to the other side of the crushed car and pulled the loose door off its hinges as well. Reaching into the remains of the car, he picked up Gavin bridal style._

_"It hurts, Mi-cool" Gavin whimpered as tears streamed down his face. "I know, Gav. We'll be okay" Michael yelled over the pounding rain._

_He limped over to the side of the road before his injured leg gave out and fell to his knees. He cursed and then laid Gavin down onto the wet pavement. He then took his shirt off and tried to stop the bleeding on Gavin's right side. The rain was helping, but there was too much blood coming from his chest._

_"Michael. I-I don't think I can make it. It hurts too much" Gavin choked out. "No, Gav. You will make it, alright? You're going to be okay" Michael said, praying to God that Gavin will make it._

_"M-Michael. I have to tell you something before I go" Gavin breathed out. He could feel his breath and his heart slowing._

_"No, Gavin please. Stay with me, baby please. I need you here, Gav, you're my boy and I can't loose you. Please don't leave me, boi" Michael cried. He lifted up Gavin's good hand and kissed it, placing it onto the side of his face. "Don't leave me, Gavvy." He hovered over Gavin's body and kissed his wet lips._

_"Michael, I just want you to know that," Gavin murmured smiling and wiped a tear from Michael's face,"you'll always be my boy, Michael and that I will always love you." And with a shuddering breath, Gavin closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating._

_Michael looked up at Gavin's face noticed that he had stopped moving. "Gav...GAVIN!!" Michael shouted at him, the tears continued to fall. He leaned his head over and placed his head on his chest, hoping to hear a heart beat, but hearing none. He tried everything, but nothing worked._

_Defeated, Michael began to cry even louder. He held Gavin's lifeless body, murmuring for Gavin to come back._

_He looked down at Gavin's face and stroked. "I love you too, Gavin, and I'll miss you everyday" he cried and kissed him once more._

__________________

As the nightmare came to a close, he realized that he was crying. At the realization he began to cry more, tears streaming down his face and mixing with his sweat. 

"Michael?" a soft voiced whispered behind him. He looked over and saw that Lindsay was watching him, eyes filled with concern for her fiance. She reached up and rubbed his back. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

Michael sighed and laid back onto the bed, bringing her closer. "I had a nightmare about Gavin" he murmured. "I thought he was gone, Linds."

"It's alright. It was just a dream. You can make sure he's alive in the morning, okay?" she whispered, and wiped Michael's tears away.

Michael nodded and kissed her. "Yeah, I'll do that. I just want to make sure that he's okay. G'night" he said and went back to sleep.

\--------------------

That next morning, as Michael and Lindsay walked into the new building and paused in front of the Achievement Hunter office, he began to grow nervous. "Michael, it's okay. I know Gavin's alright" Lindsay said gently and took his hand, kissing the knuckle. Michael nodded.

Lindsay opened the door and as she had predicted, Gavin was okay. He was sitting at his desk, completely engrossed and editing away at the new let's play. Michael sighed with relief. He watched Lindsay go into the other office and saw her smile and mouth 'I told you.'

Michael took a deep breath and walked over, tapping Gavin's shoulder and Gavin jumped and yelped. He looked up and saw Michael standing beside him and relaxed, smiling up at him. "Oh, hi Michael" he said cheerfully.

Thinking back to the nightmare, Michael closed his eyes and shuddered and Gavin noticed. "What's wrong, Michael?" he asked. Michael opened his. "Hey, can we go talk for a minute?" he asked, wincing as heard his voice crack.

"Sure" Gavin said and saved his worked. He took his headphones off and got up. Michael took him by the wrist and lead him out of the office and pulled him into the supply closet in the kitchen. Once in, He locked the door and turned to face Gavin. Before Gavin could ask what was wrong, Michael enveloped him into a tight hug.

"Gavin, oh Gav" Michael murmured into his neck and closed his eyes once more.

Gavin, although confused, wrapped his arms around him and held him. It was then that he noticed Michael was crying, feeling his tears on his neck. "Michael, what happened, boi?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"Gav, last night I had a nightmare. We were in a car accident...and you," Michael croaked as more tears streamed down, "and you died. I was so scared, Gavin. I thought that I had lost you." Michael shuddered once more as his mid flashed back to the dream of Gavin's lifeless body.

"Oh, Mi-cool" Gavin soothed, rubbing his back in gentle circles. "It's alright, love. Everything's okay now. Most importantly, I'm here with you in my arms. That's all that matters now, right?"

Michael leaned away a bit to look Gavin in his face. His eyes roamed over his face and looked into his blue-green eyes beaming with love. He sniffed and nodded before hugging Gavin once more. "Gavin, my boy" he muttered into his neck and placing a tiny kiss into his neck. Gavin smiled and pecked his forehead lightly. "Don't worry, My little boy. You'll always have me" he whispered into his ear.

They hugged once more before heading back to the office. Lindsay watched from the other office as Michael and Gavin walk in. She smiled when she saw them look at each other and smile. "Those two..." she thought to herself and went to work.


End file.
